


斯塔克先生天下第一棒！

by mineralwater



Category: Ironman, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineralwater/pseuds/mineralwater





	斯塔克先生天下第一棒！

第一次把恋人的阴茎握在手里，斯塔克有种微妙的感觉。这种微妙的神圣感来源于，这仿佛是什么鬼圣洁的"第一次"。明明以前可不觉得性爱有什么神圣可言。

心里这么想着，手法倒是格外下流。

左手指尖擦过龟头的冠状沟，右手手指箍紧阴茎，从根部撸到龟头，每次撸到龟头手指都在圆润的头部打着圈。

彼得迷迷糊糊地醒了，下半身的快感让他以为自己又做了什么春梦，斯塔克狠狠肏他的那种梦。

彼得第一反应是继续享受这个梦境。然而观感过于真实，上周看的文章正好解释了为什么"梦中几乎闻不到气味"，被小雏菊温热香气包裹的感觉不可能在梦里出现。

不可能是梦，不可能...！彼得一下子清醒过来，下身源源不断的快感提醒着他在发生什么。

虽说彼得在斯塔克眼里是个害羞的未成年小朋友，但精力旺盛的青少年其实总是暗暗期待着什么，甚至常常会做那种"肮脏下流"的梦。

彼得接受能力极强地适应了这个情色的场面。

半勃的阴茎被斯塔克照顾得坚硬挺立，流出的前列腺液让柱身披上淫靡的光泽，通红的头部充血，脉络隐隐若现。

斯塔克发现彼得醒了，不禁感慨他一脸害羞又享受其中的样子太可爱了。

"嗯？喜欢daddy把玩你的东西吗？"斯塔克刚睡醒的声线，略微沙哑，总能把彼得迷得找不到下床的路。

"喜欢哈，"彼得一边喘着气，一边扭过头亲他。

"那这样呢？"

温热的手掌摩挲小腹，慢慢摸到了乳头，那里已经硬得不成样子了。

"别，不可以！sir，please don't！"彼得从来没有被抚摸过乳头，顿感羞赧。

两根手指捏起一边乳头，间而用大拇指抵着挺立的乳尖揉弄。

"怎么了，它看起来很乐意的。哦不，应该是摸起来，感觉它挺乐意的。"

挤压揉捏的手法搞得彼得哼叫不断，因为不好意思叫出声来，压抑着的叫声让斯塔克更是心痒。

彼得脸色潮红，眼神迷离。斯塔克的呼吸也跟着急促了起来，半硬的阴茎紧紧贴着彼得挺翘的臀部。

眼看彼得就要高潮，斯塔克一边加大力度抽拉，一边握住睾丸揉捏，然后故意将速度放缓，轻轻捏住阴茎的底端，又突然加快撸动的速度。

爽到神志不清的彼得·无脑铁吹·帕克内心嗷嗷叫：原来斯塔克先生无论做什么都可以做到最好吗！连撸管都是天下第一棒的！

彼得一边叫着"斯塔克先生"一边射出来的样子格外虔诚。

彼得过后才知道害羞，把头埋在斯塔克胸口，小声叨叨"斯塔克先生，我好爱好爱你的。"

"彼得，我也好爱你。"

"不过，honey，没有兴趣帮daddy解决一下吗？不想含一下吗，用哪里都好。"

彼得觉得自己又要硬了。

然而彼得还有两个月才成年，斯塔克只敢嘴上调情，然后认命地自行解决。

可怜彼得只能在梦里完成斯塔克说过的所有露骨情话。


End file.
